Who Are You?
by Ms. AtomicBomb
Summary: In Victorian England, Uther has no heir other than Arturia and so she must disguise herself as a man. Her father's will goes a little too far when she is enrolled in an all male Academy for the Aristocrats. Yet, there is something else that lurks in the Academy, something that wants to escape. Something Arturia, Diarmuid and Gilgamesh vow to find it before it finds them.
1. Prologue

"So this is it, huh?" Arturia looked up at the building. Vines were growing all about and enrapturing the Gothic structure in a tight embrace, as evergreens hovered around it like over protective fathers -nothing like her own. If she didn't know any better, she would have imagined it to be a haunted manor or something of the sort.

"I'm sure you'll have lots of fun, Arthur." The young lady beside her smiled brightly, wishing the other the best. She was trying her hardest to reassure Arturia, but she feared that it would not be enough.

"Ugh, did I have to sleep here? What I mean to say is that it will make it easier for people to find out that I am not actually a- you know?" Arturia grumbled as she glared at the main building, tightening the grip on her suit case. Her stomach knotted and she had a nauseating feeling, she disliked the idea in everyway she looked at it, it was detestable. why would her father even come up with something so absurd?

_"I have decided that it would be best if you attend a school. I'd rather not pay for private tutors, when I can pay less for you leaving the estate. I save money, and I make a statement that you are indeed a male, and all rumors will cease." Her father sternly spoke, the gaze he had made her nearly shiver._

_"But father, it makes no sense." She spoke loudly for she was definitely against the idea._

_Her father grumbled loudly and rolled his eyes. "It is not your decision to make. I am the master and lord of this house. As long as I am head of the house, you are still inferior to me, and as your father, you will always be inferior to me. If anything, you should be honoured that I want to give you my title."_

_"I am honoured, father, but I feel that this might not be the best idea."_

_"I am the one that makes the decision, you are going and that is final." _

The other girl sighed and shook her head softly, "Come on, Artie, it's for the family." She believed it to be so, but it was truly hard to tell if this was the best choice.

"That's why I wish it wasn't." It was a grumble under her breath, the statement directed towards herself, but the other young girl overheard.

"Let's go."

"Thank you —for tagging along —Jeanne."

"If my young lord wishes me here, then I shall follow and more so if she is my friend."

Arturia took a step as she ran a hand through her short hair —they had made her cut it little less than a week prior to her arrival at the academy. She didn't like it's style, but there was nothing that she could do about it.

Taking a deep and irritated sighed, she took yet another step forward. "I guess that it's time to make people believe that I'm a man."

Jeanne smiled and bowed, "Yes, my young lord."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

**Hey guys, so it's kinda just like this for now. I now that the prologue sucks, but it's simply what it is right now, it's a back story but the next chapter will be much more interesting. It's gonna be a mystery and romance-probs? I don't know. Tell me what you want to see in the story! And Maybe you guys can help me with a better title? Please?**

**Sincerely,**

**~Ms. AtomicBomb**


	2. I'm Not Interested

"Arthur, is it?" There was a voice that came from behind her and so she lifted her head from the book and turned to meet the person who owned the voice.

"Yes?" She blinked at the rather handsome male, not amused for she noted that only the popular boys were the good-looking ones.

"What are you up to?" The male seemed rather kind, or maybe it was respectful —she couldn't really tell.

"Reading." She replied, the look in her eyes cold as if it was obvious whilst she tried to turn her attention back to the book in her hands.

He gave a short laugh. "I couldn't tell this was a library, thank you for hinting me."

She kept silent and went back to the book.

"Um, my name is" —he was interrupted.

"Diarmuid, I know —you have the room beside mine. An Irish nobleman and Son of Don, others rumour it's Angeus; but he is only your foster father since Don had to give you up." She glanced back up at him.

"Oh," he furrowed his brows, "do you... know everything about everyone? Because that is an amazing talent."

"I don't know everything." She closed her book after putting in the bookmark. She noticed that he was not saying it in a sarcastic tone but rather a genuinely amazed tone. "Only the important and interesting ones."

"Interesting?" Diarmuid smiled. "Thank you."

"No, you're the important one. You see, I need to make sure that I don't get in shit with you."

Diarmuid laughed again. "Oh, so I'm not interesting?"

"Not enough."

He bit his lower lip and smiled brighter. "I see. So what are you reading."

"Nothing." She turned on her heel and continued down the isle of the library.

"Why are you so hostile, Arthur?"

"Why are you following me?" She nearly hissed towards the male.

"Because, my father told me to follow my dream."

Her head flicked towards him and she looked a bit offended as a blush began to dust her cheeks. "What?"

Diarmuid let out a hearty laugh and took her by the wrist. "Shh." He put a finger to his lips. "We're in the library."

"You're the one that is laughing."

"I wanted to see your reaction; it was rather cute." He hushed and pulled her out of the library. "Come with me."

"What do want?" She rolled her eyes and blinked up at the tall man again.

"I want you to be my partner." There was still a smile on his face, warm and kind, he almost looked like a child.

She blinked a couple of times again and then took a deep breath. "I apologize, but I am not interested in homosexual relationships. I also apologize if it looked as if I was."

There was confusion that flooded his eyes and then he noticed how it looked. He was holding Arthur's wrist, a smile on his face, and he was asking the other to be his 'partner'. Immediately, Diarmuid let go of Arthur's hand and laughed nervously. "No, that was not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Well, I feel as if there is something in this school..." His voice lowered and he was now whispering.

"Um, students?" She lifted her eyebrow.

"No," Diarmuid huffed, "I mean at night, not the students; but someone."

"The janitor?"

"Arthur." He nearly hissed. "I'm being serious here."

"Okay, okay, so you think there's a ghost?" She crossed her arms over her bind chest; she was trying to look as manly as possible, but it wasn't really working.

"Yes." He nodded slowly. "And I figured, since you're into mystery;" he pointed at the book she held in her hands —Conan Doyle's 'The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes', "you could help me out."

"What? No thank you. I don't want to sneak about in the nighttime and loose sleep over something that is only a suspicion." She huffed and turned to leave. "Sorry."

"Are you sure?" Diarmuid called behind her.

"Yes."

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"Yes, yes." She waved her hand about and made her way to her room, where she figured she would rest for a long while; reading the novel that she had not signed out of the library because the male had dragged her out in less than a minute.

There was a soft knock on the door and Arturia allowed entrance as she sat on the bed cross-legged and reading her book. "Bonjour, milord." A gentle voice hummed.

"Hello, Jeanne. Look, the killer must be..." The young girl continued to speak about her book as the other poured some tea in a teacup and sliced some cake.

"Well, you can never know until you finish it." Jeanne smiled. "Have you made any friends?"

"No." Arturia shrugged as she continued reading.

"Why not?"

"No one's interesting enough."

"Not everyone is going to be a Sherlock Holmes; come on and try to make some friends." The maid handed her the tea.

Arturia took a sip of the sweet liquid, the warmth filling her body and giving her some peace. "Well, on the bright side; I don't have to wear corsets."

"I am not as lucky as you." Jeanne made a sound as if to be suffocating and then sat next to the other lady. "Read me some, please?"

"As a rule, the more bizarre a thing is the less suspicious it proves to be..."

The night fell upon them and Jeanne stood from the place she had taken on the bed. "It is time for me to leave. Thank you for reading to me, it was beautiful."

"Thank Conan Doyle." Arturia smiled and sat up straight.

"Then, I will see you in the morrow. Will you be bathing tonight?"

"No, not tonight; I'm a bit too tired." She replied and yawned.

"Alright then, goodnight, milord." Jeanne nodded and exited the room.

Arturia set her book down and laid back on her bed for a little while before she fell asleep; dreams filling her head. It had been around three in the morning when she awoke for she had felt rather cold. Upon opening her eyes, she noticed that it was because she had kicked the blankets off herself. The moonlight was the only thing that illuminated her room in the cool fall night. She grumbled and sat up from the bed to collect her blankets. Once her feet had touched the floor, she felt the cold of the night seep threlough her skin and into her body.

She stood from the bed and began to pick up the sheets and blankets from the cold floor. Doing her bed messily, she prepared to crawl onto the bed again. Yet, as she lifted her right foot to climb upon the grand sized bed, she felt a freezing cold grip on her left ankle.

A chill ran down her spine and she dismissed the feeling, she was still sleepy -or so she thought.

As if the grip was a hand, it clawed it's nails into her skin; penetrating through it and making her wail in agonizing pain as she tried to kick off the grip from her foot. "Let go." She hissed whilst she kicked fiercely, causing her bed to creak under her, and tried to shake off the hand.


	3. She Was Only Tired

"It's time to get up." The upbeat voice rang in Arturia's ears along with the clapping of hands. "In France they say, sleeping in is for the weak;" Jeanne laughed, "that's a lie —they don't say that but I do."

Arturia rolled over on the bed when the other female opened the blinds and sunlight flooded the room; also causing disturbance for the sleeping girl. She grunted loudly and brought the pillow over her face to shield it from the ferocious rays of the sun. "Five minutes." She grumbled and waved her hand to dismiss her maid.

"Five minutes and you earn a detention. Now; awake!" Jeanne pulled the pillow from Arturia's face gently and pulled the sheets from the girl's body.

Arturia shivered, feeling the familiar chilly breeze seep through her skin. She groggily sat up and thanked God that it was daybreak. She figured that the previous evening's events were simply in her dreams because she awoke normally, and she didn't know how exactly she had gotten into the bed sheets either.

"What is wrong, milord? You look mesmerized." Jeanne inquired as she crossed her arms over her chest and scanned the sleepy female.

"Uh," Arturia blinked, "nothing. I just remembered a nightmare I had and I was feeling awfully confused. It did not feel like a dream, but I guess that it was."

"You shan't sleep in your uniform; that is what night gowns are for. You wrinkled your uniform; just look at it." The French maid shook her head disappointingly as she eyed the noblewoman. "Oh," Jeanne intently looked at the other's ankle, "what happened?"

Arturia tilted her head and blinked. "What?" She still felt dazed and tired, her tongue feeling a bit numb and tingly.

"Your ankle; it looks like a bear trap clawed itself into you. What on earth happened?" Jeanne took the girl's foot in her hands to survey her injuries; she was truly alarmed and tried to grasp an explanation.

Arturia's green eyes grew wide —forgetting that she was ever sleepy —and she immediately went to check the injury. "Oh God." She breathed deeply and blinked at the other. "I thought—" They were rather deep cuts and she did recognize a faint outline of a hand from the bruise that caged her ankle. Upon touching it, she felt the injury throb and it caused her a slight tinge of pain, as all bruises cause when squished. She was having trouble recollecting her thoughts after she had felt the grip on her leg; but no matter how hard she tried to search her mind for the memory, she had absolutely no luck whatsoever.

"How did you get those?" Jeanne repeated her question; she was concerned for her friend and so her brows were knitted together in anxiousness. "Who did that to you?" She sounded more like a mother, if anything.

"I don't—" the green-eyed girl scratched her head, "—I don't recall..." It was causing her impatience because she wanted to know what exactly had occurred, but her mind was clouded and she couldn't search through it for answers.

"I will go and fetch you a bandage, alright? Stay put and I will be back in a short while." The French lady stood from the bed and bowed. She fixed her dress a little bit and then exited the room.

Arturia was a little off that morning for she was feeling rather hazy—as the day was feeling the opposite, but after Jeanne had treated her injury she was starting to push aside the strange occurrence. "I will be off to class then." She stated before fixing her uniform tie and giving Jeanne a kiss on the cheek. Her mind was starting to hurt as both the ladies exited the room and as Jeanne closed the door behind herself, Arturia had continued walking down the hallway. Arturia was already late for class and it did not help that the dorm building was across the courtyard from the school building. As she strode through the field, her green eyes caught site of a rich red fabric; maybe silk or satin —she could not tell. Her head turned towards the source of the flying fabric and she saw that a young lady standing still. Light brown hair that hung a little below her shoulders and skin as creamy white as Arturia's. She could not see the female's face, for the lady had her back to her as if she was looking beyond the trees of the courtyard. Something twisted deep within Arturia's chest and it told her to look away, to not mind the female; or even telling her that it was not real. She did not quite understand what the thought that lingered in her mind was trying to tell her; but she listened to it. Her eyes then lifted from the figure in red and jumped to the maid next to her. "Did you see—" She had paused noting that the Jeanne was good distance away from her.

Jeanne looked back to meet the female's gaze obediently, and for the slightest of seconds; Arturia could have sworn that it wasn't Jeanne that looked her way. "Did I see what, my lord?" Her violet eyes blinked at the other.

"Nothing." Arturia shook her head whilst rubbing her eyes. "I am still tired, I guess I was imagining things." Her tone was kept the same as she always had it and it was because she had not wanted to say anything at the moment, after she believed that Jeanne had not looked like herself.

"Well," Jeanne gave a sweet smile and a curtsy, "this is where I leave you."

Arturia then felt a little bit strange and gave a smile. "Alright." She said as they had already reached the front of the school building. "I will see you in the afternoon, right?"

"Yes, of course, my lord." She nodded.

"Great." Arturia gave a nod and then continued her way up the stairs and into the building. Once she looked back to give one last wave to Jeanne, the Frenchwoman was no longer there. At first, Arturia was skeptical and rather confused, but she tried to check where her maid had run off to and deemed it to be the Maids' dormitory. She took a deep breath and shook her head, after the events of the previous evening, she was exhausted and school was not her top priority.

"I was wondering when you were thinking on joining us, Pendragon." The teacher turned to her and have her a soft look. His words might have been threatening but his tone and the sincere smile on his face proved otherwise.

Arturia gave a nod. "I apologize for my tardiness, mister Wellington. I was feeling ill this morning and it took me a while to rid myself of that nauseating feeling." She explained, drooping her voice a note or two, trying her best to remain in mid-tenor.

"If you keep on feeling ill, then make sure to speak up. I would not want a student hurling in my class." Although it was a joke, the older male did mean for her to take care of herself. "Take a seat, Arthur."

Arturia nodded again and the proceeded to her seat, conveniently placed beside the window; where she could contemplate what had happened and think it over. Even try to remember the face that replaced Jeanne's for fractions of a second.

"Arthur. Arthur." Her name repeated, but she still was not used to is, and so she did not pay the slightest bit of attention.

The clack of the book hitting her desk had made her head shoot up quicker than bunny running for it's life. "Hm?" She hummed slightly and blinked up at the male that hover over her desk.

"Read the following paragraph, if you would please."

"Ah," she nodded at the teacher, "where are we?"

The male almost rolled his eyes —almost. "From the looks of it..." He grumbled and her gaze dropped to the book in front of her as she scanned the lines. She flipped a few pages before she founded, and she could feel the disappointing gaze over her head.

"From the looks of it, Alice and..." She read about three pages before the teacher had stopped her and told another student to continue the story, and immediately she returned to her thoughts; hoping that she had not kept them waiting for too long.

The rest of the day had continued to be rather uneventful and she did not even mind —school was not something she flaunted over; certainly not as much as another blonde male. That certain male, at the given moment, was actually talking rather loudly and annoyingly. She could not believe that that boy she met the other day —what was it? Darry, Desmund, Derrick, Diamond? She couldn't recall, even though she was the one who knew his name before he even had introduced himself; connections, they called it. You searched who was more important than the others and tried your best to make 'connections' with them and made sure not to slip up. It was strange that she didn't remember his name, but it was not like he was important anyway.

The male had noticed the green eyes that were settled upon him and he waved at her, signalling to come over. A smile bright on his face and eyes keeping friendly. Arturia turned around and began walking away, missing the drop of the male's smile. She had kept her walking pace, but an armed had made her halt. "Cove, not even a greeting?" He looked a bit hurt by cold shoulder that he was given. [1]

"Ah," She looked up, tilting her head in a aching manner, "Yeah." She nodded.

"Arthur, we are friends, try to be little bit nicer." He tried to give a smile.

"No, we are not friends. We met yesterday and we talked for less than ten minutes; that does not make us friends." She blinked up at him a couple of times.

"I—"

"Come on Dia, leave the dork alone. No one wants to be friends with him anyway." It was the blonde male that nearly growled their way, his ruby red eyes almost burning holes through her body.

The dark-haired boy had been looking back at the lighter haired male and then turned back to Arturia, he gave a hopeless smile and shrugged. Once she had not said a word, he gave a nod and then left.

"Dia..." She mumbled under her breath and he looked back, hearing his nickname. "Dia..." She said it again trying to remember the entire name. Upon turning towards the staircase, the male noted that she seemed a bit different than the previous day, but brushed it off. He did not know much of her anyway.

* * *

**~Author's note~ **

**Hey guys, I am back! How did you like the chapter? Good? Well, I hope you guys are having a great day and don't forget to tell me what you think! I also apologize for any mistakes! Forgive me!  
**

**Sincerely,**

**~Ms. AtomicBomb**

**[1]- Cove: It means man in 1800s slang**


	4. You Must Think Twice

Arturia tumbled into the room, through out the entire day she had felt her ankle throb; but she pretended that she was fine. Upon closing the door behind her, she noted that Jeanne was sitting quietly on the seat next to her bed. "Hello." She greeted.

"You ran off this morning. When I returned you were no longer in the room, instead you were gone and I was not able to treat your wound; how did you go about without it getting treated?" Jeanne crossed her arms over her chest a little bit impatiently. "Why on earth would you go to school without your leg —at least —bandaged?" Arturia could see the worry in her eyes. "I came here to take care of you and you run off with a horrible leg."

Arturia felt a chill run down her spine. "What?" She mumbled lightly, her hands almost trembling and her eyes blinking more than a few times. "What do you mean when you returned?"

"I mean, milord, that I left, went to get a bandage and when I returned; you were not in the room. Instead, you were being escorted to the school by another maid." She leaned back on the chair. "You were already late for class, but you rushed out of here faster than a cheetah."

"Another maid?"

Jeanne nodded. "Yes, another maid, I saw you from the window here." She explained. "Why could you not wait?"

"Wait; what? When you returned I was not in the room?" She kept her distance from the Frenchwoman, eying her a couple of times over.

"No. Did you see me or what?"

"I—" Arturia stopped, alright; whatever was going on was better kept hidden. "—I was already really late and it was not good that I was even more late; so I rushed off. I treated my wound during the free period at the Nurse's office. See," She lifted her pant leg to show that she had a bandage —that was rather bloody and certainly needed changing (not too much blood though).

Jeanne stood from the chair and walked to the wardrobe to take out the bandages that she had brought that morning and placed them on the top drawer. "Sit down; I'll fetch some warm water."

"No!" Arturia stopped the female from leaving. "No..." She said much calmer and quieter. "It does not have to be warm water."

"Oh," Jeanne nodded, "I almost forgot that you dislike getting wet. Alright then, how about I help you bathe? Is that better? That blood needs to be cleaned off and since you dislike getting only parts of your body wet, then why not your entire body?"

The water ran and began to fill the tub as Arturia removed her clothes and Jeanne checked the water to make sure that it was not boiling hot. After it passed the test, Arturia removed the bandage and slipped into the tub. The warm water was a change to the chilly air that she had felt that morning and the previous evening. This feeling melted through her skin and made her feel a million times better. She groaned and fell back into the water, taking a deep breath before she submerged herself underneath. She let the water kiss her body with loving warmth, letting the air slip from her lungs to form into bubbles and escape the warmth. Arturia's eyes fluttered open and she looked at the outside world from under the water. It was soothing; the water, the warmth, the familiar company. After deeming it time to resurface to make her lungs rest, she sat up slowly and let the air refill her lungs. "You saw me with a maid, right?" She asked the other female that sat on a stool next to the tub.

Jeanne took a cloth from the basket beside her. "Yes." She nodded and dipped the cloth into the water next to Arturia after rubbing it with soap.

"Do you—" She took a deep breath, knowing much too well that what had occurred was a little more than creepy and the the girl that began to clean her back could not actually have been Jeanne, "—perhaps know how she looked like? Maybe you recognized her as well?"

Jeanne rubbed circles on Arturia's back with the cloth, "Well," she began, "I barely got a glimpse her, milord, in fact I am not even sure if I recognize her as another maid —from what I saw."

"Jeanne, can I see your wrist?" Arturia remembered the scar that she had from when they were little, if she was an imposter; she would surely not have the scar.

Jeanne nodded and placed the wet red cloth on the edge of the tub and showed her right wrist to the other female.

"And how did you get this?" If it was possible to duplicate the cross-shaped scar, it was impossible to duplicate memories.

"Did you forget?" Jeanne looked a little troubled. "Does that injury have anything to do with you acting weird lately?"

"Tell me how you got it." Arturia was starting to worry. Why was Jeanne not answering her question? It was not a hard one either.

"We were ten —so it was six years ago —I jumped off from a tree because you promised to catch me. You barely did because on my way down, I hit some branches and when I crashed into you, we both fell to the floor. You had broken your leg for somehow it twisted under you and I broke my wrist. I remember your father was furious, saying that it was what you deserved for playing around with the servants, and there was so much blood; your mother almost fainted when she found us. Apparently we had scared her to death, she thought we had died! You had a brace on your leg for six months, and you could not even leave your room for another two months because your father was still horribly mad. It was priceless. The look on his face and yours. You even talked back and defended me; saying that we would not have a house if my mother was not working for you. That made him extremely furious but he did not show it." She smiled as she remembered the memory. "It was a fun time."

"Good." Arturia smiled and let go a the other female's hand. "The truth is, last night, someone touched me." Her voice had lowered and she sank deeper into the tub.

"Touched you? Oh goodness! Were you molested?" Jeanne brought a had to her mouth rapidly.

"Good heavens no! I would have —okay let us leave it at that. In a way I was, but I was not able to see who had even touched me." She explained. "It was frightening really, I woke up deep into the night and then I noticed I had kicked off the covers... but—" she was shaking and Jeanne could tell because the water around her was vibrating, "—but I felt the tight grip on my ankle and it would not shake off, it only became tighter...then..." She breathed. "Then I do not know. I simply woke up the next morning. I do not even know what happened, and then you came and left, but you returned and I left with you. You left with me, or at least I think it was you." Arturia ran a hand through her wet hair. "It was you, I swear, and we were walking past the courtyard and I saw this lady, but when I turned to you —or you to me —it wasn't you for the slightest of seconds. I didn't remember that boy's name, and now you tell me that it was not you who walked me to the school this morning. I am so confused."

Jeanne was bewildered and definitely did not expect the long and not really thought out explanation. She too was confused with all the information. "Okay, from the top; you were in your room and someone —or something —took a hold of your ankle, you don't remember what happened after that but the evidence remains. Someone was in your room, without a doubt. Moving on, I came in and left to get you bandages, but you said I returned and then 'we' left together?" That was when things had gotten confusing.

"Well," Arturia shook her head, "I have not been entirely honest with you. This 'Jeanne' is the one who changed my bandages in my dormitory room. I did not do it in the Nurse's office."

"I know because I was waiting for you at the Nurse's office throughout your break and spare period." Jeanne blinked. "You said that the maid I saw you leaving with looked exactly like me in your perspective, non?"

"Yes."

"Then you do not remember who's name?" Jeanne tilted her head.

"The boy who's room is next to mine." She sighed. "It's something along the lines of Dia... I do not know why I forgot his name..."

"I do not know what to say to you, mon amiee." Jeanne scratched her head. "I am also confused by it."

"I think that I am going to agree to his bargain." Arturia stated, blinking a couple of times.

The French maid furrowed her brows. "Bargain?"

"Not exactly. More of a partnership. Two creepy occurrences, in less than twenty-four hours, is one too many." She said as she ran a hand over her injury, to clear it of any blood that lingered. Jeanne had not made any further inquiries, knowing that the female was feeling stressed and freaked out.

After a while of cleaning, the warm water had cooled and turned pink as well. They deemed it time for Arturia to change back to her clothes and rebind both her chest and the wound.

* * *

It was a pretty decent knock, not too hard but still rather confident. She had begun getting impatient when the door had finally creaked open. Her short hair still remained wet from the bath she had taken; water dripping down her cheek and onto the floor. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she blinked up at a very tall male —except it was not the male she expected to see.

Strong muscular arms were lifted as long blue hair was being tied back with an elastic or ribbon, Arturia could not exactly tell and she was not paying attention to the small detail either. "There's a short boy at your door." The tall boy smirked and looked down at Arutia, making her a little irritated by how he viewed her.

"Short boy?" The young man that she was looking for peeked out behind the other male. "Ah, Arthur." He gave a smile so wide that it wrinkled the beauty mark on his cheek.

Arturia nodded and then turned her attention to the male right in front of her, blinking her green eyes and trying to figure out who he was.

"My older brother; Cú."

"I prefer Hound of Ulster." Red eyes looked her over.

"Stop flirting with him, he is here to talk to me anyways. Unless..." The male with the spot below his eye drifted, not really thinking anything but possibly having an idea.

"Well," Cú smirked, "I was not flirting, or was I?" He winked down at Arturia, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "I do not like short boys." He then looked at her as if he thought she was offended, pity in his eyes.

"I am not that short." She hissed, still trying to keep her voice low.

"Really?" The male in front of her laughed.

The younger of the two sighed and shook his head. "Leave the poor child alone, Cú."

Arturia scoffed out. "I am no child."

Cú let out another laugh and then ruffled her hair, making it messy and tangled; the water that remained in her hair sprung out around them. He then squeezed past her and left, leaving her at the door of the boy's room —still unsure of what his name was.

"I dislike him; he's a bother." She rolled her eyes.

Dia laughed and allowed her in. "And what of me?"

"I can see who you take after." She spoke and he chuckled in return, sitting upon his bed after he had offered her a seat.

"So," he smiled brightly, "what brings you this far away from your room?"

Arturia rolled her eyes again. "I had to walk five steps to get here, it is not the slightest bit far." She crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"I was making a joke, Arthur, but really; why have you come?"

She sat up straighter, still trying to keep a male-ish appeal —even though it was hard with her petite form. "I've come to say yes. I will join you; but it is not because you have persuaded me, rather I am doing it out of the kindness of my own heart." It was blurted out, in a way, rushed and messily said. Truth be told, she was a bit intimidated by the male that sat before her; what if he were to judge her? She did not liked to be judged, and thus she tried not to show the slightest opening —not even if it slipped into her eyes.


	5. The Nighttime

Arturia huffed as the male lit a match, "I still haven't the slightest idea of why we are walking around the school as if we were some sort of thieves in the dead of night."

"You promised to join me, so it is best if you do not complain." The tall young man sighed in slight irritation.

"Yes, but sneaking about the school building at night is not something I had signed up for when you asked if I believed in ghosts."

A grunt from the male's part, "I did not ask you if you believed in ghosts, I asked you if you wanted to join me in catching them."

Arturia took a deep breath and followed close behind the male as they slowly and silently exited the lab room in order to make it to the hallway. The tiny match and the moon were the only sources of light that evening, but even the moon would hide behind the clouds often. It was a horrible idea to even go along with him, but she was not ready for something to grab her ankle again whilst she lay in bed. Of course the man in front of her did not know of the occurrences that were eating her mind in the past week, he would possibly think that she was going insane.

"Arthur," the boy signaled as she had fallen behind, "Hurry up, we're going to the North-west staircase." He whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, just shush, Dia." She had caught his name again when he was speaking with Gilgamesh. It was Diarmuid and she found it odd how she had forgotten it. It would have been easy to remember because it was Gaelic and Irish; rather unique. Trying not to make too much noise as they crossed the hallway, she had caught up to him right when he opened the door to the staircase.

Blowing out the flame from the match, he turned to her; the light of the moon being the only to light up the right side of his face, beauty mark beaming, "I heard that there have been accounts of people seeing things in this staircase. Some have just seen shadows or heard crying; but there is one man in particular —according to him; he had seen a lady in red."

Arturia blinked. "A lady in red?" She repeated, remembering her very own encounter.

Diarmuid nodded slowly. "He said it had happened around three in the morning —that is why we are here."

They both sat down at the top of the staircase and sighed. "So what do we do until she appears?"

"Wait." The male shrugged his shoulders and gave a hopeless smile. "Or we can talk about our lives, if you want."

Arturia turned to him and leaned against the rail of the staircase, "I haven't much to say about my life, and I still do not know you as to spill my entire life story." She felt something tap against her shoe but she ignored it.

"Then I'll start," he smiled softly, "I am the son of Donn, but he could not keep me; so I was adopted by Angeus —as you already know. I grew up in a small villa under my Uncle's estate, it was not fancy or anything; but I loved that we were near a forest. So, I would go hunting most of the time, and sadly I met this young girl—"

The tap on her foot again, "Sadly?" Arturia furrowed her brows.

"Yes, sadly—So I do not know how but I fell in love with her; turns out that she wasn't the one for me because she was my uncle's fiancee. I know it's messed up and all, but it was weird because I never actually loved loved her. Well anyway, my uncle found out that we were secretly courting and he became so furious that he practically kicked me and my father out of the Villa. It was a good thing that Aengus was a noble himself, so we went to live off in the country and then he wanted me to formally go to school so that is why I am here right now."

Arturia blinked at the taller male, even in his sitting stature he was much taller than her, "That was some soap opera story." She stated as she turned down towards the stairs; seeing as the darkness would engulf the stairs as they continued.

Diarmuid laughed and gave another smile, "I guess."

"Well, my life was not as dramatic as yours; I can assure you," she began as she looked up at him, "I am a single child and Heir to the Pendragon name. I lived in our family's manor my entire life. When my mother was alive, we would visit our villa in Scotland every summer, but she died a couple of years ago. Then my father became a bit more strict; so he thought it best to enroll me into this 'fine' establishment."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it is not as if it is your fault. It was a long time ago anyway. You needn't apologize."

The male nodded, "And what about your maid? You are one of the few who has a personal one."

"Are you interested in her? I am sorry to say but she is not to be courting." Arturia crossed her arms over her chest.

Diarmuid shook his head, "Goodness no! I am kind of wanting to keep my distance with woman for the next ten years, if I can. I was only asking how you met her."

"She has worked for my family for years. Her mother has also done so." Arturia shrugged.

"Then you must have been great friends."

"We are." She nodded as she felt the tap yet another time. "Alright; can you stop?"

"Hm?" Diarmuid furrowed his brows and tilted his head to his right. "What are you talking about?"

"You keep tapping my foot with yours, can you possibly stop that?" She was already irritated, one thing was tapping her foot and the other was acting stupid about it.

"Tapping? I am not tapping your foot." And as he had said that she felt it again.

"Alright, seriously stop."

"I am not doing anything." He defended himself.

She glared at him as her eyes turned to slits, "So are you telling me it's the ghost?"

He rolled his eyes and turned to the void of darkness in front of him.

"Hey!" She grumbled, "Look at me when I am talking to you!"

"Yes." He gulped. "It's the ghost." Before she even had time to process the words he stood from the steps and walked down the stairs.

Arturia followed the man with her gaze and watched as he took slow steps down the staircase, "Hey, wait up. Where are you off to?" She too stood from the floor and followed after him, this time with her legs. "Did you see her?" She asked but he was silent as he continued down the stairs slowly. She was able to catch up to him and she took him by the forearm. "Hey." She hissed between clenched teeth.

His eyes seemed clouded and he did not stop walking, even as she tried to jerk him back. He did not even seemed phased by the action, only a stoic and emotionless expression on his features. Diarmuid shook her hand off and continued to walk down the stairs until they had gotten to the bottom, where it was hard for her to see anything past 3 meters. There was no moon and he was in possession of the matches. She could hear that his breathing was pretty normal, but for a slightest of seconds she heard another breath. One more choked and strained than his or her own. "Hey, you saw her didn't you?" She hummed, hoping he would respond.

After he did not say a word, she wrapped her arm around his waist and —with much force —she pulled him away from the darkness and somehow managed to get the massive body to the top of the stairs where they had been sitting. "We should get back." She mumbled, crossing her fingers as she continued down the long hallway. How on earth were they going to get to the dorm if they needed to get to the first floor, which she had avoided.

"Where are we going?" He blinked and let out a huge breath that sounded like he had been holding for a long time. "What are you doing?"

She was much too relieved when she heard his voice and so she let go of his waist and turned to him, "Thank God! I thought you were a lost cause." She heaved. "Did you see her?"

"See who?" They had stopped walking by then and stood still in the hallway.

Arturia blinked and shook her head, "The lady in red' who else?"

Diarmuid gave her a look of confusion for a fraction of a second, "Yes, actually. She had her hand on your foot and then when I stood, she walked down the stairs —but I don't...remember anything...else."

"You do _not_ follow ghosts into the dark, Diarmuid. Did the forest not teach you anything? Goodness!" She almost yelled it. "Give me the matches."

"Calm down, I am completely fine. Just a little bit of a headache —that's all." He waved his hand in the air as to dismiss the issue. "I can handle the matches."

"Give me the matches." She repeated, one of her brows lifting.

"It's okay. I can—"

"_Give me the matches_." She sounded much more menacing this time around and he reached for the package of matches that he had kept in his rear pocket.

"Here." He gave them to her and she nodded in response.

"We are going back now."

"But we haven't—"

"I do not want you near that staircase anymore. We will be doing more investigations late—during the _daytime_."


	6. Whispers

The noise of the room was making her light headed but she tried not to pay attention to the rowdy students. There was nothing to do much nowadays, and it had been a while since Diarmuid had said anything about the incident that she thought he had decided to quite the stupid had figured that it was even better that they did not go sneaking about the school in the dead of night anyway. In fact, the male had not even mentioned what ha happened to him that day again; had not even gone through the staircase throughout the entirety of the week. It was currently break time and the certain male was standing by Gilgamesh—the rather rude young man—and they were not even talking; only standing still and watching as other students walked about the room. If one looked at them with curiosity, one would catch their boredom and slight annoyance.

"Ah, Arthur," a click of a tongue had cause the female to look up from her French book, "what are you doing, bookworm? Do you even have a single friend?" it was the blond male that stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a stern look on his face, the boy behind him wore an apologetic expression.

"Studying; something you never do." She glared at him past her eyelashes as she refused to answer the second question and then turned her attention back to the book, "Since you are failing French."

"Pardon me?" he cocked his head to the right and gave her a questioning look as if he could not believe what she had just said to him.

She did not bother looking up from her book, "Vous n'êtes pas passer la classe de français parce que vous n'étudiez pas."

"Are you serious?" the male slammed a hand on the desk, quite irritated by her sass. "Arthur, I do not think you are so important. Now, you should keep your mouth shut and not offend a noble of my blood."

"Personally, you are not that great as you make yourself to be. You are not that frightening."

"I am better than you, mongrel." A sharp hiss between clenched teeth.

She scoffed, "As if. All you ever do is complain and bully other men. Calm down; you are not an oasis. No one cares if your family is the richest, or if your father owns the biggest company—they would not even care if your father owned the school. I advise you to leave me alone. Thank you."

"What?" he clearly looked offended, his red eyes set ablaze as if they were fire and his mouth placed in a grimace.

"Look here, mongrel, do not get things in your stupid little head." He then pointed to himself, "I run this school; and you better learn your place. If you do not, the Pendragon House will be no more; and I am not bluffing."

She gave a fake smile and waved, "Au revoir." She stood and then glanced over at Diarmuid, giving him a slight look of disappointment and disapproval because he had not done a single thing throughout the entire dispute

The dark-haired male furrowed his brows and then proceeded to follow her out of the room, which had Gilgamesh a little too irritated. "Where do you think you are going, Diarmuid?" he hissed.

"Teaching him a lesson."

A scoff from Gilgamesh's part and an eye roll before he went off to follow the short girl. "I apologise on behalf of his rudeness." He had been able to catch her and with a tug of the forearm, spin her around so that she would be able to face him. "He was a rather rude person back there, not that you did not fuel the hate."

She let out a grunt and blinked up at him, "I am not here to be scolded. Now, if you will excuse me."

He lifted a hand and scratched the back of his neck, she had noticed he had a habit of scratching his neck and running a hand through his hair when in anxiety, "Is everything alright? I heard you banging on the wall yesterday; truly frightened me."

She furrowed her brows and sighed. "Probably it was your other neighbour." She said as she turned back around.

"No, I am pretty sure it was from your room." He blinked at her.

"Then I must have hit the headboard."

"Oh, okay then." Diarmuid nodded lightly, "Oh," he began, "I was planning to do some research; I had wanted to ask you if you would care to join me?"

Shaking her head she had responded with a simple 'no', and then had proceeded to leaving. She had hurried off to the library, where she hoped she could find some peace and quiet; for her headache to leave her as soon as possible. It was stinging, at least that was what it had felt like—a sharp pang in her temples that it made her rather gloomy but would not bother her much now that she was away from the noise of the busy students.

Walking into her room late at night, she had decided to quickly discard her uniform and crawl onto the bed to fall soundly asleep for her muscles were aching and her head was still thumping softly. She had no trouble in falling into deep slumber within mere seconds, and she was glad that she was not staying up so late either; like she had on that day.

_"Arturia."_ A voice whispered and she hummed in response, sleep still controlling her mind. _"Arturia."_ It was a bit louder this time, making the girl turn in the queen-sized bed.

"Let me sleep a bit longer, Jeanne." She grumbled.

_"Aturia, Arturia, Arturia."_

"Goodness, Jeanne! Just wait a bit longer! The sun is not even up!"

_"Arturia!"_ The voice echoed in the room so loudly that it made the girl sit up.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes trying to let her vision adjust to the darkness, "Alright, I am awake." She looked about the dark room a couple of times only to find no one.


	7. It Was There, I Swear!

**~Author's Note~**

**Hello guys! Sorry I have not uploaded in a long while! *cough cough* a month *cough*... Yeah... I am so sorry! Truth is that I was kinda at a writer's block for all my fics and then I recently moved so I don't have internet (I am uploading from a library after walking for like 40 mins) but after moving, since I have no internet, I have found my way back to my stories! Yay! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and be sure to review because it gives me motivation :) I would just like to thank everyone for the favourites and reviews :) Thanks guys! And I made this chap somewhat scary somewhat interesting... Yay? I hope you enjoy and Happy Easter! May God bless you guys!**

**Sincerely,**

**~Ms. AtomicBomb**

* * *

Arturia looked around, already feeling a bit afraid. There was no one there, why was there a noise? _"Arturia, Arturia, Arturia," _she brought her blanket closer to herself, covering her chest with it as she tried to warm herself up again.

"Y-yes?" Was she an idiot? She mentally scolded herself for answering the voice; she had read her fair share of horror novels and she knew that responding was a main factor that lead to your death.

"_Arturia..." _It was more of a groan this time around, making her skin raise. There was a turning of a knob and a creak of a door; her bathroom door.

Arturia began to feel her breaths become shorter and her heart pounding between her ribs. "Who's there?" She demanded an answer as she slipped from her bed slowly, grabbing the lamp from the nightstand as a last resort weapon. Whoever was playing a stupid trick on her would pay; she was going to break every one of their bones once she figured out who it was.

Seeing as there was going to be no answer, she made sure to check behind herself as she backed up to the wall. There was no ghost in this school, it was surely someone being ridiculous. "Gilgamesh," she gritted her teeth, still making sure she was not letting her guard down if there actually was a ghost.

Using the wall to lead her to the door, she made sure not to bump into anything and to have a good look at whatever or whoever was in the washroom. From the slight gap, she saw it.

Green eyes staring back at her from the dark abyss, a glimpse of red cloth catching her eye. There was something in her bathroom and whatever it was, it was not human. She brought a hand to her mouth and cautiously tried to reach the door.

"_Where are you going, Arturia?" _As soon as the words echoed in the room, Arturia was able to find the door. Upon turning the knob she found it to be locked; this was not happening. Trying to pry the door open, she pulled and even pushed—but nothing seemed to make the door budge.

"The key," Arturia mumbled in exasperation and turned around to grab the object from a little hook next to the door. It took her a while to actually fit the key in the key hole, but once she did, she tried to turn it.

There were loud footsteps behind her and she could feel them getting closer and closer, much more faster than she was able to turn the key. She felt a heavy grip on her shoulder and her head began to spin, but she still tried to open the door.

Once the satisfying click was heard, Aturia pried the door open and quite literally flew out of her room; she was not going to die like one of those stupid curious girls in the novels she read. Not today and not ever.

The loud knocking on the door made him wake up from his sound slumber. Who on earth was knocking at this hour? Seeing as it was frantic he yawned and tried to give a response, "I will be there," he said as she sat up and stretched, making sure not trip over anything in the darkness. "Yes?" He rubbed his right eye as he opened the door. "What is it?" He had sounded quite irritated but she did not care.

Pushing past the shirtless boy, Arturia entered the room and sat on the male's bed, "Alright, I will help you with the investigation," she growled as she shot him a serious look.

"What are you doing," he glanced at the clock, "at three in the morning, Arthur?" His voice was sleep driven, and his eyes not even fully opened. "Go back to sleep."

"Put on a shirt and some shoes, we are going to investigate." She watched as he rubbed his face.

Rolling his eyes, he approached the bed and crawled back in, "I am going to bed, you go back to sleep as well, okay Arthur?"

She crossed her arms over her chest once she realized her chest was not binded, "I am not going back to my room," not even if he would find out she was a girl.

"Arthur, go back and let me sleep," Diarmuid grumbled, not yet noticing that she was in fact shaking.

"No,"

He buried his head into his pillow, "Why will you not let me sleep?"

He was half asleep, it was not as if he would remember, "Because I do not want to be alone," she admitted in a low mumble—this was only because she was sure he was not going ever recall.

Maybe he heard the fear in her voice or maybe she was shaking too much that it was causing the bed to move, but whatever it was made him sit up and ruffle her hair. "Alright then, you can sleep here for tonight, is that better?"

"No, we have to go investigate," Arturia insisted.

"Hey," he turned her around so she could face him, "did someone scare you, Arthur?" She could not see him properly but she heard the concern lacing in all his words and she could feel it the way he held her shoulders a little protectively.

"I was not sacred," she pouted, "but I am no fool. I am not going back to that room alone...for tonight." She had reasoned.

"Then we go together and see what is in there," Diarmuid took his hands from her shoulders and stood from the bed, going on to put on a shirt and his uniform shoes. "Let us go then."

"I-I-"

"Did you not want to go investigate?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I did not mean my room."

"Well, that is where we shall start." He took her arm and pulled her to her feet before dragging her out of the room.

"I do not know about this..." They both stood in front of her bedroom door.

Diarmuid shrugged, "We will never know if we do not enter," he spoke and then entered the room. It seemed darker than his own and there was no one inside that he was able to see. "Where did you see it?" He asked as he looked back at Arturia, noticing that she was standing a little bit femininely by the door.

"I-in the washroom..." She lifted her hand and pointed at the door, that was actually closed at the given moment.

The male walked towards the bathroom door, making sure to light the oil lamp before entering. His hand was on the door knob and he thought for a little while; what if there was something scary within those four walls? What would he do then?

Taking a deep breath, he turned the door knob and opened the door quickly, as if to catch anything that lingered in the act—but there was nothing. The bathroom was empty. He turned around and gave her a hopeless look.

Once she too saw that there was nothing she looked back at him, "No, I swear! There was someone in there. It was a woman, or at least I think it was. I am not lying to you Dia, I swear. There was someone in there. It was calling my name, and it looked at me." Fear flooded back into her system; sometimes she felt like people were much more scarier than ghosts.

"It is not that I do not believe you, we just missed it that is all." He then ruffled her hair again, "I believe you, Arthur, let us just go back to my room, okay?"

She sighed and nodded, taking a peak at the bathroom again, slightly hoping that it would show up again so she was able to show Diarmuid.

"Just get what you need for tomorrow and we will return to my dorm room."

Quickly, she grabbed all she needed; her towel, her uniform and her bind—she was not going to look for her books at all, she would deal with that the following day. "Alright," she mumbled once she was ready and they headed out into the hallway and back into his room. He had offered to sleep on the floor but she refused and he had refused when she insisted in sleeping on the floor because she had 'intruded his room', so they ended up sleeping on the bed.

It took her a while to actually fall asleep because she was afraid of the woman appearing again, but once she did, she was able to have an alright rest.

"Arthur, wake up; it is time to wake up." She awoke when he began to shake her, and much to her surprise he stood half naked in front of her, only a towel covering him and water dripping down from his hair onto her face.

"Hmm," she sat up and tried to stand from the bed without bumping into him, not really that phased by his revealing attire.

He watched her as she yawned and sleepily made her way to the bathroom, "How are you feeling? Did you have a good night's rest?"

"Hm," she nodded as she began to close the door behind her, "and you?"

He blinked and then she noted his cheeks became a bit darker, "It was the first time I spent the night with a lady, so I am not quite sure what to say..."

"The same can be said on my part." Finally closing the door behind her, she walked to the tub and began to take off her clothes until it had hit her. Hurriedly pulling her shirt back down, she raced out of the bathroom and stared at the male in disbelief—her green eyes wide and her jaw slacked to add even more disbelief to her features, "W-what?"

He averted his gaze from her and looked out of the window instead, "I would advise not walking into a man's room without any trousers or skirt."

Blushing, she sought refuge in the bathroom again—good thing this was not her own bathroom or else she would be force to stay in the room with him. "How? How did you find out?" She was sure to make her voice loud enough for him to hear.

"You left your bind on my chair and your voice sounded higher yesterday night, I only made speculations and you answered them just right now." She could hear that he had approached the door. "You have my word that I will not tell a single soul."

"If anyone finds out, my father will become a laughing stock and I will be sure to hold you responsible." She was clearly frustrated, "Do you have any idea what this will do to my family's reputation? I cannot have—"

"Arthur," he sighed and leaned against the bathroom door, "I gave you my word. Plus, I would not want anyone looking at you the way the students do with beautiful maids."

She then shook her head, "I swear if—"

"If you do not take my word as a noble, then take my word as a friend; I am your friend, I will not tell anyone. I promise."

"You better not." Hissing, she did not even want to take a bath anymore and so she just put on her uniform and washed her face. A bath would come when she was calm, and not worrying about Diarmuid saying a single thing.

He was fully dressed when she exited the bathroom and he then looked upon her, "You did not take a bath?" He noted that her hair was not wet.

"That is—frankly—none of your business, Diarmuid."

Diarmuid nodded and then sighed, "Your maid came by asking where you were."

She shot her head towards him at the mention of Jeanne, "And what did you say?"

"I told her that you were here and that you were safe. She gave me a smile and then she told me that she was happy you were making friends, then she gave me the tea that is on the dresser."

Arturia grumbled, "And she left just like that, huh?"

"Yes,"

"And I am not your friend." Giving him a last glare, she left the room and went out to look for Jeanne, who was in the next room doing the bed that the other lady had left a complete mess. "Jeanne..." Arturia huffed in relief once she saw her.

"A boy's room?" Jeanne turned around, a look of disappointment on her features, "Nothing good comes from that."

"I know, and you are completely correct." The noble nodded and sat down, still on edge of her room.

Jeanne knelt in front of the girl and looked at her in the eyes, "What happened now?"

Arturia looked at her extremely concerned friend, "He found out. It was all because someone scared me yesterday..." She decided it best to tell her since she deserved to know.

"Well," Jeanne stood from the floor, dusting off her dress, "there is only one thing left to do."

Arturia followed her actions and stood as well, "And what is that?"

Jeanne smiled as if glad that the other girl had asked the question, "Pray to God that he keeps his word; God's the only one that can help now."


	8. A Suspicious Article

"Pray to God he won't say a word," she grumbled under her breath as she dragged her feet to the classroom. There were bags under her eyes due to the lack of sleep from the previous night, and an annoyed expression from both getting scared and the male finding out about her. She was already starting her morning off in a very bad way, even arriving late to class and getting scolded by her teacher once more.

She sat down at her desk and lowered her head onto t, to make sure that no one interrupted her. Well, if she truly saw something in her bathroom, she was going to find out what it was, even if Diarmuid did not want to help her. She would have to stay up in her room at night and catch any supernatural activities, and since there was no other way to track the ghost, she would have to loose sleep over it.

After not being bothered for the entire class, she was ready to head to the library for break, where she hoped to find articles on the school and what not. But, much to her disadvantage, she was stopped at the door by none other than the King of the school; Gilgamesh.

"What do you want?" She scowled and stepped to her right so that she could go past him, but he blocked her again.

"You have been getting a little bit buddy-buddy with my friend," he muttered, checking to see if the male would come to stop him again, "Look, I do not know your relationship... but you might want to hide it from the head master since sneaking into another male's room at night is highly frowned upon."

Arturia rolled her eyes, "There is really nothing happening between your boyfriend and I; it's strictly business."

Gilgamesh's eyes grew wide, "Boy—ugh! Arthur, just stay away from Diarmuid, alright?"

"Or what?" She glared up at the male before her as she hissed.

"Or..." he tapped his foot impatiently as he tried to think of something that would make her leave.

"Or _nothing_, I thought as much," she heaved in response, "Now move, there is places I need to be and things I need to get done." She pushed past him and walked down the hallway scowling.

Gilgamesh turned towards her and barked, "Just stop it and leave him be; he doesn't need you!"

Gilgamesh was becoming a nuisance more than anything else, and whatever his business was with Diarmuid really did not matter to her the slightest bit because she was not looking for any sort of acceptance from anyone. Upon reaching the library, she hurried off into the non-fiction section and tried to find articles on the school... but of course there was nothing.

She could not even find a single thing before the academy was reopened which kind of got her a little confused...Reopened? She looked at the oldest article in the library over and over again. Read and re-reading it until the sun went down.

_Reopened_

It was the keyword. Queen Victoria's Academy had been reopened after twenty five years...but only to men. She furrowed her brows tightly and ran a hand through her hair very short hair. She licked her lips and sat back on the chair.

"I am sorry, Mister Pendragon, but the Library will be closing in ten minutes," The librarian smiled down at her, a big and soft smile on her face.

Arturia nodded lightly and looked back at the article, "May I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course," she grinned, "But there was a boy looking for you earlier; I simply did not know if you wanted to be disturbed, so I told him off."

"Oh, well, it's alright," Arturia shrugged, guessing that it was only Diarmuid trying to bother her again, "This academy was closed down a long while ago, right?"

The librarian shook her head after taking a second to think, "Not that I know of," she shrugged, "No."

"But this article, here," she pointed at the newspaper before her, "tells me that it had been reopened; only to men, this time around."

The Librarian looked down at the paper oddly, "Oh my," she shook her head, "what a big mistake! Here, let me take this article off your hands for you, I'll have to find a proper one put up for the library after I get rid of this one."

"Um, actually," she bit her lower lip, "I will take it out."

"Since it is giving you the wrong information, I _must_ take it away and dispose of it."

Arturia rubbed the back of her neck after seeing that the female was suddenly hostile, "Do not worry. I only want to read it for entertainment, you will surely allow me to take it with me."

"I cannot do that." There was a stern loo on her face and Arturia could feel to coldness in her gaze, "You cannot take it."

"I think that I have the right." She stood from the chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

The woman before her blinked rapidly, "I am still the librarian."

"And I am the noble! I can have this article if I want!" She never usually used the Noble card, but this time around, she had to. If the school was reopened, she needed to find out why and if it had anything to do with the person that was haunting her all along.

"You cannot take it with you!" The librarian screamed it, and Arturia was taken aback, stepping back a couple of feet to draw distance between the dark haired female and herself.

There was a loud sound that filled the library, almost as if a bookshelf feel over and then all the lights went out. Someone gasped-most likely the librarian-and Arturia hurried to grab the newspaper and shove it into her blazer before trying to find a way out of the library.

"_Arturia,"_ the voice was back, louder as it echoed around the entire library, and it frightened her all over again. She was not going to deal with ghosts tonight.

She almost screamed when she felt a hand on her arm, but after her eyes had adjusted to the dark, she was able to make out the frightened face of the librarian. Arturia shook her off and hurried out of the library, scared for her life because she knew what happened when there were loud sounds in the nighttime.

She grabbed the chair that was nearest to the Library entrance and she threw it at the door because she was not going to deal with the whole locked-in ordeal when she knew that she had no key. The door breaking made a loud noise, but she did not even care and so she simply jumped out, thankful that it had caved outwards and fully come off it's hinges; not only the centre being broken in and splinters flying everywhere.

Right as she got out of the library she bumped into something hard, and there was a grip on her upper arms as she almost screamed out again until she noticed that it was only Diarmuid.

"Woah, It's alright, Arthur; you are alright now."

Arturia had not noticed that she was hyper ventilating, as she looked up at the male that held onto her tightly, "Yes, I know," she tried to sound composed in front of him, "but I don't think the librarian is." She managed to say it before a scream flooded their ears.

He furrowed his brows tightly and loosened his grip on her as he looked over at the Library door. He licked his lips and moved her aside as he walked over.

"Are you insane? You cannot possibly go in there! Ugh!" Arturia went to grab for him, but he made sure to avoid her and continue towards the door, "You can't get involved again, remember what happened last time?" She still tried to call out to him before he did something he regretted, but he paid her no heed and simply went in ahead.

She rubbed her face anxiously and waited for him to return, but as time went on she began to loose hope and she was starting to get a little anxious. What made her think that the ghost couldn't come out of the library and after her? And while thinking about it for a while longer, she figured that the woman was much more interested in Diarmuid than in her.

When he finally emerged from the library with the female on his back, she let out a breath that she did not even know she was holding in.

"She only fainted," he mumbled as he walked towards her, "I haven't any idea why, though."

Arturia helped him with the librarian and they were silent as they both took her to the Maids' dormitory, where the nurse could help her. Of course, Arturia was still shaken with the though of her name being whispered. After they set her down on the infirmary bed, they both took a deep breath and walked to their dorm. They had not been asked many difficult questions; only how they had found her and how it all happened.

Diarmuid glanced over at her, "Are you able to be alone tonight?"

"I found something," she ignored him, "which might need some looking into. It is very important, you see, and the librarian did not want me to know about it..."

"She didn't?"

"That was before a bookshelf fell and the lights went out..." she added as they stopped in front of their rooms. "Here," she took out the article from her blazer and passed it to him.

He had a quick scan over the article and looked at her as if he expected an explanation to why it was so important, "What of it?"

Arturia rolled her eyes and scowled, "It has been _reopened_. Do you understand? Something horrible must have happened for the school to be closed down and the reopened; only for men this time around."

"So, by something horrible; you mean a murder, right?" Diarmuid took a deep breath and clicked his tongue, "But is not a murder a bit too extreme, though?"

"It would be enough to shut down an Academy," she shrugged her shoulders and walked to her door, "I really haven't any idea."

"Do you want me to spend the night with you again?" He glanced over at him, a sincere and modest look on his face, as if he had not realized what he said.

"Hah," Arturia laughed, "You should not say those things. People might get the wrong idea, I'm sure you do not want your boyfriend thinking you are cheating on him."

"Boyfriend?" he furrowed his brows, "Excuse me?" He was truly bewildered because he did not think that he was having any type of relationship with anyone as of late.

"Gilgamesh; he seemed awfully attached to you..." She shrugged and bit the inside of her cheek, seeing as the male looked confused, "You seem to have a lot of lovers to be thinking which one."

Diarmuid shook his head rapidly, "Oh! Goodness no! There is nothing between us, and I think I have told you that I do not exactly fancy men too much. Anyway, he just doesn't want to loose his friend, that is all. Plus, I think he is into women, actually. And no, I am not in any relationships."

"That is what you think right now, but he seems a little bit homosexual to me," She smirked, "So you research what happened with that article and I stay up to check what the hell happened today in the library and try to get some clues, alright?"

"Yeah, sounds about right," He nodded and turned the knob of his door in order to just get into bed. He was already very tired, but he still wanted to know about what really happened.

"Thank you, but I'll pass on the offer today," she mumbled before entering the room, "Maybe next time." Although she did not want to be alone, she guessed it was for the better.


	9. Shaking Doors and the Howling Wind

Upon entering her room, Arturia turned on her oil lamp and slowly sat down on her bed. She was not ever going to fall asleep with the lights off in her dorm room ever again; she already had too many horrible experiences in the dark already. She sat against the headboard of her bed and hugged her knees, keeping her body close to herself in order to have a view of her surroundings properly. She was fidgeting with her blazer sleeves as she was waiting for something to happen.

It was probably around midnight when she felt that the room had dropped a couple of degrees and she felt her fingers get colder and a chill run down her spine. There was a twisting in her stomach and she felt bad. It was the only way she could describe the feeling. She was not scared—yet. She was not feeling ill or frightened; she felt _bad_.

She was on high alert, waiting for something to pop out—of course she was never truly ready for what was to come. She licked her lips and started to fidget again. The feeling in her chest was not going to stop her from staying up at night.

There was a small sound, almost like a creak of a floorboard, and she straightened her body so that she looked more challenging. After waiting for a minute and not hearing another sound, she dismissed the creak as the room settling.

The flames of the oil lamp created many dancing shadows against the white walls of her room. The shinning of the gold patterns made it look a little bit creepier than it truly was. Usually, she loved the flames and the shadows they casted, but in a haunted room in the middle of the night they only caused her uneasiness.

Arturia heard a small howl and she jumped, and then it was like a choir of short-lived howls. Her head turned about and she looked at her window. The window was firmly closed and the sheers were not dancing either, indicating that there was no wind. Slowly standing from the bed, she walked towards her window in order to check and even felt the corners to see where the howling wind was coming from.

Turning about, she made her way back to the bed, but there was something that caught her attention, a small orb of light that settled upon her dresser. The orb was about as small as a pinkie nail—possibly even smaller—and it did not belong from any light source around her, rather it looked as if it floated in midair and not reflected on the wall to make it's shadows.

Arturia took small and steady steps, making sure not to trip over the carpet, or meaninglessly fall for no reason. Plus, she was not eager to find out what the light was either and so her steps were carefully thought out. As she stepped by the bathroom she felt a cold gust of wind on her feet and she quickly took another step, away from the bathroom door and towards the dresser.

She stopped dead short before even reaching the dresser for the light had disappeared and had felt something scurry behind her. Arturia gulped and scrambled back onto her bed as she heard a thumping sound coming from the bathroom. She took a deep breath and kept her gaze on the washroom door in front of herself. There was shuffling, as if someone was walking around and picking up objects around the washroom.

Arturia did not let her eyes wander from watching the bathroom door, and she made sure not to doze off into sleep—even if her mind was yelling at her to sleep until the following week. She yawned loudly as she ran a hand through her short hair and right as she was about to fall asleep, a gust of cold air stopped her from closing her eyes.

She sat up straight and even receded back to the headboard as the bathroom door began to rattle and the door knob shake aggressively. Arturia brought a hand to her mouth to stop herself from screaming out, and she just kept pushing herself back towards the head of the bed until she could not go any further.

"W-Who are you?" Arturia did not even fathom how she was able to speak in that second, but the words slipped from her mouth and the door stopped rattling. Then the bathroom door clicked and slowly creaked open, revealing a small flower in the middle of the washroom; next to the bathtub.

Arturia looked around and then walked to the entrance of the washroom—not daring to step inside. From the door, she looked at the flower and then noticed the long white petals of the flower and the bright yellow center, "A Daisy?"

The young girl jumped back as the door almost caught her fingers when it closed shut. Arturia stepped back slowly, to the point where the back of her knees hit her bed and she fell sitting on the mattress. She gulped again and blinked as little as possible to watch what happened next.

Then, in the silence of the room, the light from the oil lamp flickered out and there was a high pitched noise that flooded the room. It was almost like static; but it was much more different. Her heart began to beat faster and she bit her lower lip before she could cry out. There was shrilling scream that made shivers run down her spine and it echoed around the room. Torturous scream, that is was. Filling the walls around her and filling her mind.

She crawled back towards the headboard and began knocking on the wall loudly so that she could catch the other male's attention; but there was no response for minutes, and no one came in through the door as she had expected. She sat awake on her bed, her back against the headboard again and a rosary in hand—Jeanne had given it to her the previous day so that she would sleep calmly and "be completely safe from anything around her", as Jeanne had put it.

The screaming had stopped once she held the religious item in her hand, and then the whole room fell silent all over again. She fell silently on her bed and laid awake for hours, it was not until four in the morning when she truly fell asleep and let her bones and mind rest, rosary still in hands and uniform messily worn.

* * *

**_:~~~Meanwhile...~~~:_**

* * *

Diarmuid entered the room and took a deep breath as he glanced over the article again. Alright, he was going off to investigate. He slipped out of his uniform and quickly changed into something civilian before exiting his room and sneaking out as silently as possible from the dormitory. Of course, he was not as good as hiding as he thought he was, and he had been spotted. He would totally not be cut out for the profession of an assassin (not that he would even consider such a horrible career anyway).

He had been so close to freedom. It was Gilgamesh that caught him climbing the garden wall and stopped him immediately. He was pushing himself up right as the voice had caught him off guard and made him loose his momentum and fall back into a pile or rose bushes.

"Ow." It was all he could manage as he could bare even push himself off the bushes because the thorns were starting to puncture his palms and butt.

"That is what you deserve, you prat." Gilgamesh stared him down and then offered him a hand so that he could stand up with less pain, "Why are you escaping?"

Diarmuid groaned as he began to take the thorns out from his bloodied palms after he was hauled up to his feet by the male before him, "Why are you questioning me when you always leave?" He blinked slowly and looked away.

"Yes, but you care a lot about being in class and your grades, so what has changed your mind? Are you going after your uncle's wife again?"

Diarmuid gritted his teeth but kept silent and just tried to climb the wall again, even if his hands ached. Upon being successful and pulling himself up, he sighed and looked down at Gilgamesh, "I'm off to solve a murder."

"Not without me," Gilgamesh had propped himself up on the wall ledge before Diarmuid could jump off the other side. And he immediately knew that he would have to go everywhere with Gilgamesh as well.

Diarmuid rolled his eyes and simply pushed himself off the wall and unto the other side of the wall, "Fine, but this is confidential." He turned back to Gilgamesh who gave a simple nod and followed silently after him, "And I really do not know how long this is going to take us anyways.

"As long as I do not have to be in class, then I am completely fine."

* * *

_**:~~~~~~~:**_

* * *

It was the ruckus that her maid had caused that had awoken her, she sat up groggily and rubbed her face slowly as she yawned and mentally thanked God for daybreak.

"Oh, Have I not told you to change into your nightgown and not fall asleep wearing your uniform? You see what those books of yours do?" Jeanne was shaking her head as it looked like she was opening the windows.

Arturia hesitantly slipped out of bed walked towards the windows only to close them again, "I apologize, but it is very cold right now," she commented, earning a nod from her friend in return.

"Well, would you like tea or coffee?" Jeanne smiled at her and looked down and away from her friend slightly, mostly because she thought that what she had done was wrong and she was possibly in trouble. In addition, Jeanne was not feeling as well as to remain in the room for long because she did not like the feeling that the room gave her every time she entered, almost as if she was not welcomed inside.

"Tea actually," Arturia rolled her shoulders and went back to the bed, "could you please inform the teacher that I will not be going to my classes today because I am honestly not feeling well at all."

"Of course," her maid nodded, "would you like me to bring you something to make you feel better?"

"Um," she blinked, "another uniform."

Jeanne bowed and passed her the tea, "As milord wishes, I will have a new school uniform ready for you."

Arturia looked up from the tea and up towards her friend, "Not a school uniform. I need a maid's uniform."

The Frenchwoman furrowed her brows and crossed her arms over her chest, "What do you mean by that? Are you going to cause more trouble? I heard about what happened with the librarian so what is going on?"

"I was not able to sleep a wink last night and now I really want to take a long nap, but not in this room."

"So you are saying that you want to sleep in the room that is assigned for me?" She questioned as she set the tea pot on the little cart that she had in order to move about with things much more easily.

"Well, yes," she bit her lower lip and looked up at Jeanne with hopeful eyes and a bright and wide smile on her face.

Jeanne gave her a sideways glance and then she rolled her violet eyes, "Of course you would think of such an idea." There was a sigh of defeat as the woman turned to face her again, "Alright, if it is what milord wishes."


	10. Blood on the Walls

**~Author's Note~**

**Hello everyone! How are you all!? I'm sorry for not updating in years! Sorry! Here have a small and short chapterr; trigger warning if you don't like scary things. Enjoy! Love you all!**

**Sincerely,**

**~Ms. AtomicBomb**

* * *

Arturia had slipped into on of Jeanne's uniforms and styled her hair to look a bit more feminine than it truly was. She looked at herself in the mirror, noting that this had been the most girly she had been for a few years now. She blinked a couple of times, as if to record her apparance in her mind somewhere. She rubbed her face, hoping that the bags under her eyes were not as visible as she saw them. "I hope you understand I won't be attending classes today." She spoke as she fixed her skirt, enjoying the soft fabric under her touch.

"I figured as much," Jeanne giggled, "I was blindly hoping it wasn't going to be like that. You are aware that your father enrolled you here to study."

"I am doing well in classes, let me at least skip one day and investigate what is actually going on around here. There is surely something that isn't human."

The Frenchwoman shivered as goosebumps formed all over her body, "Oh please do not scare me, you know very well I dislike talk of ghosts."

Arturia began to snoop about the maid's dorms. She was not actually able to find anything intresting or that could catch her attention. She did not even try to check the library again for articles because she had not wanted to repeat what occurred the last time she had been there.

It wasn't until late in the afternoon that she had really wanted to get out of the maid dress because the shoes were causing her feet to ache, it made her wonder how Jeanne stood in those all day long. Stretching a bit, she walked back to her bedroom but it was the shrill scream of a maid that stopped Arturia halfway down the hallway. Sucking in the pain, the female bit her lower lip and hurried towards a female that had tripped as she exited the room of a student.

A brunette sat on the floor, still receding until she hit the opposite wall. She was still screaming and Arturia was compelled to find out why. Taking a deep breath, she glanced at the woman, "Are you alright?" She asked, glad that she did not have to lower her tone.

"T-the boy..." The woman had tears pooling in her eyes, on the verge of escaping and streaming down her face, "H-he... help him."

With caution, Arturia entered the room, taking short steps with her senses on high alert. She could smell the horridness of something rotten; as if something had died in the room and she hoped it was a rat. Bracing herself before she gagged, she rounded the corner and the sight that she came across made her jaw drop as she took a few steps back, her back hitting the wall with a small thud.

A student lay on the bed, shirtless, his throat slit and someone had written a clear message on his chest, it seemed they had used their finger as the pen and his blood as the ink. Her green eyes could not take the sight any longer and she stumbled out of the room, coming face to face with many other students and maids. She had a hand to her mouth, hoping to forget the sight that was before her.

The contrast of the white sheets against the maroon blood was imprinted in her mind, "Contact the police, there's a m-murder." She had trouble comprehending her very own words and her mind was not processing the situation at all. The woman on the floor had begun to weep as people were starting to scatter all about.

She gulped, the image was burned at the back of her eyelids. She slowly walked past the people and back to her room. She stopped at the door and then knocked on Diarmuid's because she truly did not want to enter her room, but there was no answer. After standing there for a bit, she entered her own room and quickly tried to change out of the maid outfit and into her uniform as quickly as she could so that she did not have to stay in her haunted room any longer than she needed to.

* * *

Meanwhile, Diarmuid and Gilgamesh had had quite a rough night. Although they were not scared to death, the were, however, exhausted beyond comprehension. They had literally walked all night because the Irish boy had said that any places near the school would not give them the information they wanted. Gilgamesh had complained many times over, he was upset with the fact that Diarmuid had him running around for some stupid hunch about a murder.

"It is six in the afternoon, are we far enough to ask someone?" Gilgamesh rolled his eyes. He really wanted to stop in the middle of the sidewalk but he was not going to act like a little child.

Diarmuid seemed to have let out a grunt, "Yes, we are now." He stopped in front of a store of what seemed to be trinkets and miscellaneous objects.

The blonde male looked up at the sign, he gave a look of pure disgust as he turned his head to the slightly taller male, "You cannot be serious. This is a dump, not a store."

"If you would like to join me, you can, if not... you are welcomed to wait here."

Both the male's exchanged glances and Diarmuid entered the store, pushing the door with considerable strength. It groaned with all it's might and the smell of dust , metal and old books filled the stores walls. Diarmuid took a deep breath as he always loved the smell of old books, it was refreshing for him. The wood creaked below his feet after a bell rang over his head, the quiet store finally coming to life.

Smiling, the boy continued through the messy mazes of the store, trinkets of all sorts lining the shelves and some bigger objects displayed about on the floor. He was careful not to step on anything, even if it was hard to see some of the things as there seemed to be no oil lamps to light the path for him.

He made it to the front of the store, without braking anything, and he could clearly see the spider webs and amount of dust in the air filtered by the receding sunlight from an adjacent window, "Hello good sir," Diarmuid greeted the man at the run-down desk.

The old man glanced up at Diarmuid and gave him a short now, the white moustache atop his upper lip wiggled as the man wrinkled his nose. Grey eyes cast themselves downward again and the man shuffled a little before he lifted a pair of spectacles towards the sunlight and analyzed them-it was only then that Diarmuid realized the man was cleaning his glasses.

"Young man, what brings you here?" the old man place on his specs as his gruff voice reached Diarmuid.

Hazel eyes flickered downwards for a slight second before coming back to settle on the old man, "I was hoping that you had information on a certain school."

A slightly chubby had was lifted slowly and shakily to rub the man's chin, "School? It depends on the information that you are looking for."

Gulping, Diarmuid bit his lower lip, "Well," he took a deep breath, "I was hoping to learn about murders or deaths at my academy."

The old man's eyes lit up and he asked for Diarmuid's school's name, a sort of jolly look on his features. After having heard the name of the school, he smiled and gave a curt nod, "You've come to the right place. You see, a rich academy such as yours has a lot of power. It wasn't easy to remain with the collection of newspapers that I have, but it was done."

Diarmuid was instantly relieved before he thought about the fact that someone had died in his school, "Thank you," his tone was solemn now, causing the store to feel more lonely than before.

The man left for a while but returned with a box in hands, "This is all I have. Not much, but it has all the information that you need."

Diarmuid's honey eyes landed on the decently sized box and he nodded promptly before opening it. The first article already caught his attention 'Female murdered at Royal Academy'. The heading shot chills own his spine, he had to read it over a few times and confirm it was his school with the picture that was provided.

"On Friday morning, Daisy Whetherford was found, after many months of having gone missing, in pieces all over the Royal Academy campus. It was a tragic event for her entire family as they had thought that enrolling her in the Academy would be a great experience for the young girl. An aspiring artist and novelist, the young girl had left a fiancé behind," Diarmuid read over it a couple of times and he blinked at the horrible details that were described.

"Her head and her torso was found inn her dorm room; room 317 of the female dorm-the east most building.' Our dorm... That is Arthur's room..." He mumbled under his breath. His eyes kept on reading and with every article, he was completely taken aback by what he read; everything seemed to fall in place now.


End file.
